


When in Trantor, do as the Trantorians do

by Eternal



Series: Redux [2]
Category: ASIMOV Isaac - Works, Foundation - Isaac Asimov, Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal/pseuds/Eternal
Summary: A short sequel of sorts to 'Searching for Elijah'





	

  
Ordinarily, Cleon I would have toured the state museum by holo, if such a mundane visit had ever been required of the Emperor. But Imperial business had willed it, Demerzel said and the museum had been emptied of visitors to the macroscopule and together he, the First Minister and the First Minister’s friend had attended.

‘Your friend,’ The Emperor said, ‘What is his name?’

‘Elijah Baley, Sire,’ Demerzel said, replying at once.

‘I seem to remember him from somewhere.’ Cleon I mused. ‘But I don’t recall his name.’

‘Déjà vu, Sire,’ Demerzel replied gravely. ‘It is the feeling that one has experienced a situation before but cannot recall the cause, if you would excuse my explanation.’

So, the Chief of Staff had learned to explain his odd turns of phrase which Cleon I admired. And yet Baley, the provincial outcast seemed to recognise the words even if Cleon hadn’t and Cleon was also two centimetres shorter than his state appearance and slightly thicker in stature.

‘First Minister,’ Cleon said, lowering his voice as the Emperor did not whisper, ‘Is Elijah Baley laughing at me? He seems to spend an inordinate amount of time looking at me and examining his surroundings.’

To which Demerzel replied, ‘Elijah Baley is from the distant planet of Helicon, Sire. His customs are not the same as ours and perhaps he feels lost and confused and out of his time. I hear that Helicon does not even have gravilifts.’

‘This is perhaps the second man from Helicon?’ The Emperor remarked, brow rising. ‘Helicon must be placed in high regard if both Seldon and Baley come from it.’

‘Indeed, Sire,’ Dermezel remarked and his tone appeared to lighten. ‘Both men possess substantial acumen and intelligence and intellect that I admire.’

The brown haired man had come up to Demerzel’s shoulder and tapped him in a personable way that Cleon I had never seen anyone treat the First Minister and the realisation made him feel quite morose. The Emperor was constrained by the state and could not be as free as he desired whilst Demerzel – Dermerzel could leave.

Cleon I could not lose Demerzel.

‘Are you enjoying the trappings of Trantor, Mister Baley?’

‘Certainly, Sire,’ Baley said in his heavy but still intelligible accent and his unusual coat. He bowed at the waist and Cleon I noted at once that the Helicon man’s face was slightly lined but cleanly shaven. ‘ It’s very different here than it is back—‘

Demerzel’s lips had parted quickly.

‘Home.’ Baley finished. ‘I find that travel broadens the mind.’

He’d turned his gaze to rest upon Pavlok’s traditional Epicurean Chen dynasty artwork. On it, swelled hot blue green colours as well as white. Similarly, the First Minister’s gaze joined with his in mutual mourning.

‘I don’t suppose you intend to stay, Mister Baley,’ Cleon I said, in a small, pettyish and rather shrivelled voice that was quite unlike the statesman tone that he used for politicking.

‘I’ll have to find lodgings, Sire.’ Baley concurred. Demerzel hovered at his shoulder, placidly wearing a carefully indifferent expression.

‘You will find permanent residence in the palace for as long as you’d like,’ Cleon I declared diffidently. ‘You may be an Outworlder but neither I nor the First Minister would be happy with any other arrangement.’

‘There is a small matter of Mister Baley’s papers, Sire,’ Demerzel murmured.

‘I’d suggest inventing them,’ The Emperor replied huffily. ‘Demerzel! There really is no use in possessing absolute power if it cannot be used, is there?’

Demerzel inclined his head, genteel as always. ‘Of course not, Sire.’

‘And introduce Mister Baley to some Trantorian fashion,’ Cleon I replied candidly. ‘I know of some very fashionable insteps. As for the clothes, perhaps something suitably ceremonial since I assume that he will be attending the state meetings?’ He said, scrutinising Baley’s garments.

‘Your choices are flawless as always, Sire.’ Demerzel responded, still a little distance away from Elijah but his mouth was a little wry and his colour better than it had been.

* * *

 

  
‘You’re a politician now?’ Lije said, when the Emperor had left.

‘Do you disapprove, Friend Elijah?’

Daneel’s attention was fixed on the strange instrument he was holding in his hands. He turned it this way and that.

‘Of course not.’ Lije said ruefully and smiled in fond memory.

‘A lot may have changed,’ Daneel replied, ‘But I hope that I will always have a place by your side.’ He’d found the music for the Visi-sonor and then it was in his fingers and on the keys and manifested in a marching assortment of colours joined the marching orchestra which morphed sweetly into a doleful serenade.

When the music had ended, Lije said, ‘That’s beautiful, Daneel.’

‘And potentially troublesome.’ But Daneel laid a careful hand on the instrument, nevertheless.

 

 

 


End file.
